Franny and her Secret Past
by Ember411
Summary: Summary inside story


Ok. So I was on deviant art the other day and saw a picture of Franny and read the comment and i had a crazy idea. luckily

I had an awesome IDEA! But it will only work if ya either saw the picture on deviant Art called "Li'l Franny" or both movies.

* * *

Franny woke up around 14:00 hearing a little boy either cry or laughing. Franny stood up from bed in her long think nightgown and put on her red silk robe. She walked out of the room and down a few hallways and down a pair of stairs. When she reached her location she opened the door to see 4 year old Wilbur screaming in his pillow/

"Wilbur baby what's wrong?" Franny asked running over to the levatation and went up. Turns out Wilbur was really laughing.

"Mom I just heard a funny joke from someone in my head. It was funny!" Wilbur said as Franny hugged him.

"That's great honey. But next time try not to laugh to loud. Try to be more like Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston. When they laugh in there sleep. More quite" Wilbur nodded as he hugged his mom and Franny kissed back.

After Franny left she could fall back asleep. She was thinking of her secret in her head that never left. And will never leave. She walked into the basement elevator and pressed a button.

When she got down her floor she walked over to a box labeled "FRANNY" she opened the box and saw down on the floor looking at her old pictures.

Then came across a blue string. Franny smiled and remembered everything.

_Meeting her friend._

_Her hair in two pigtails. And her cowlick was forced to be put down in bangs._

_Playing with his tail_

_Him falling over her toys because he was fliping out._

_Fallowing him around._

_Well, really chasing him around._

_Calling him "Kitty"_

_Her causing chaos at a Japanese restaurant._

_She remember's Kitty's green, one eye friend who made her either cry or laugh._

_A purple lizard that could turn invisible on any wall color or pattern._

_Dressing up like purple egg with one eye._

_Her own little nickname._

And many other nicknames. She then left the basement and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed her dress, shoes, photo book, and brush. She left a note saying where she was going.

* * *

When Franny walked to her old house. Where Gaston and Her were born in and Art lived from the age of almost being 2, she took the back way and went inside her old room. There she saw her old room with frog pictures. She sat on her bed and faced her white door with pink flowers all over it.

She smiled and thought some more. She then rememberd some more.

_The creppy spider dude. _

_Almost getting killed._

_Helping her blue fuzzy friend and one-eye green friend stopping the rapile dude from taking over the world of scaring children._

_Stopping the spider dude from taking over the world._

_Saying goodbye to her two friends._

_After 4 years he walks in her room and they meet once again._

As if by magic, she had a feeling about something..wonderful, She picked up the photo book and walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the handle and turned it. She threw back all her memories together and touched the handled again. She notice it turned a golden color. She turned it and opened the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door she saw two guys sitting on a couch facing the t.v which faced away from her room. She smiled and walked in slowly. Listening to her friends.

"Look Sulley I know you haven't seen her since she was 8." Franny remembers him at age 8. "But listen to me. I just made her son laugh tonight. Did you hear him! Oh man! He even woke her up."

"Yeah I know Mike. I know." Sulley said holding up a picture of him and the little girl. "I just miss Boo..well..I know her real name. I just call her. Still. Boo."

Franny smiled at that. They still cared about her. And now they care for her son. She loved these guys.

"Kitty." She said. Sulley and Mike turned around and saw the women. They looked past her and saw Boo's door open. They both smile and hugged Franny.

"Oh Boo! We miss you!" Mike said.

"Oh Mike I miss you too. I wanted to visit you guys. I haven't seen you...in so many years." Franny said rubbing his head. "Did you ever marry your girlfriend?"

"Why yes. And we are now going to our 199th child."

"WHAT! MIKE!" Franny yelled. "Kitty you gonna let him do that!?"

"Not my choice Boo. Or is it Franny?" Sulley asked as Franny hugged him. "It will alwayve be Boo, too you both." She then went over to the door and closed it fully. She walked back and sat down on the couch pulling out the family ablum.

"Well here's my brothers as you remember-"

"Oh yeah!" Sulley said. "I loved scaring Art. He was a girl!"

"Yeah. I loved making Gaston laugh!" Mike said. "Who's the grass head guy?

"Oh my husband. Cornelius Robinson. His parents Bud and Lucille." Franny then turned the page. "This here is Bud's bother. Joe, and his wife Billie. This was their wedding. I believe Petunia was pregnant with Laszlo for three months or so. I dunno I forget."

"Laszlo?" both monsters asked. Franny turned the page and pointed to each person. "This here is Bud's brother, Fritz, his wife Petunia-"

"I never seen her here. She IS a monster." Mike said.

"If you ever say that to her she kill you. Oh this is Laszlo and his sister Tallulah." Franny then went on and on about the other family members and other things. For many hours she told them about her life growing up and her concerts with the frogs. She promise to invite them to her next concert. She had a feeling that they find a good disguise. And she even told them about having another baby, hoping it was a girl.

"Wow. You had a pretty awesome life. Hay your career is going good and is fun. And so is ours. HA AH!" Mike said. Franny smiled and kissed his head. "That was from giving my son a wonderful joke tonight."

Franny then notice the light in her room. She stood up with the others and hugged them.

"I'll always remember you guys. And I'll try to visit more often. Goodbye Mike. Goodbye Kitty."

"Bye older Boo." Mike said waving.

"Goodbye Boo," Sulley said.

* * *

After Franny left the monster world and enter her old room. She closed the door. The handle wasn't golden anymore. But back to its yellow shiny color. She got dressed and walked downstairs.

She ate breakfast with her parents and chat with them for a while. Her excuse was wanting to visit them again.

When she got back to the mansion she told everyone the same thing. When Wilbur was eating his snack and she handed him the juice she asked "Who did you meet last night?"

"Green eye monster called Mike!" Wilbur answered.

"Anyone else?"

"Kitty!" Wilbur said. "Furry blue Kitty!"

Franny's old friends. Have become Wilbur's playmates.

* * *

**Aww how was that?**

**CUTE!**

**What move was I thinking of? Guess right and get a cookie. (what kind do you want?)**

**keep moving forward 2 stay gold**

**Ember411.**


End file.
